My Escape
by adventureheart101
Summary: "Tell me that my feelings aren't an illusion and that this moment that were sharing isn't a dream! Tell me that I'm worth it and that i shouldn't doubt myself... you made me feel like i was worth something... be my escape." (Meichi)
**This is my first Meichi story and i have got to say I'm really sad that there isn't enough love for this pairing. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

" It was days like this where you wish you could just erase all your troubles away. If only time stood still then maybe just maybe I could have relived those dear moments that I have shared with him. The hardest part for me is to move forward without a answer as to why my heart reacts the way it does and to remember what it was that changed everything."

Those were the words Meiko Mochizuki used to describe her feelings about Taichi Yagami to her friend Sora Takenouchi, who was lying down on her bed gazing upwards to the ceiling. The two girls have been hanging together for a few hours now. Sora cleared her throat and sat up glancing at the black haired teen.

"So you really do love him don't you?"

The young teen shook her head with a tint of embarrassment and sighed

"A...At least thats what i'm suppose to feel. i...it's really hard to remember."

The auburn haired teen got up from her bed and sat down next to Meiko giving her friend emotional support. Sora was unsure on how Meiko received amnesia or even how it happened but all she wanted to do was comfort her dear friend. Sora then smiled softly and placed her hand on Meiko's back.

"Don't worry Meiko i'm sure eventually you'll remember everything... but for now lets just make sure you can get home safety."

Meiko gave a meticulous expression towards the slightly taller teen and glanced down at the carpet. Sora, who still had her hand on Meiko's back sighed and stood up to stretch. She then lightly gripped on to Meiko's hand and together the two of them made their way down the Takenouchi resident stairs to the kitchen. Sora then smiled widely.

"Hey I know what can cheer you up. What about a good ice cream sundae?"

Sora, who seemed really exuberant to create the sundae glanced at Meiko for her approval. Meiko glanced back at Sora

"I...I wouldn't want you to go through all that trouble just to make me happy. I...Im alright really."

Sora raised an eyebrow and folded her arms... there were times where Sora found it hard to argue with Meiko's benign tone that she would usually use in conversations. The teen was very polite towards others and very conspicuous when it came to fitting in with her peers. All Sora wanted to do was to be exhilarating for the black haired teen. But if Meiko really didn't want anything Sora wouldn't force her.

Meiko then grabbed her white jacket from the clothing rack and waved at Sora.

"I...I have to go Sora i promise that i'll come back tomorrow." Sora waved back to Meiko and giggled

"Alright then just don't get yourself hurt or anything."

 **Meanwhile**

Taichi who was practicing some soccer shots in his backyard felt rather anguish for what happened to Meiko. He glanced at the movement of the grass and sighed. If that day didn't happen Meiko would have been alright. She wouldn't have to suffer the way she did... the young brunette could remember how painful it was to see a dear friend of his jump to his rescue. That night... that dreadful night... the one night he decided to break the house rules and sneak out to the intense high school party that most of his peers went to. The images of his drunken friend Yamato came to the childlike teen so clearly... he remembered after midnight Yamato,Sora,Meiko and him left the party sober (well in reality Sora was sober) while him and Yamato were completely wasted. Taichi could only remember snippets of the car ride... the only moments that really occurred to him were the ones of the burning flames engulfing the car... and the moment Meiko saved his life. Taichi who held his worn out soccer ball in his hands began squishing the living daylights out of it... feeling the guilt sinking through to him. Taichi yelled,

"Damn it!"

He then threw the soccer ball as hard as he could into the net... the teen knew very well that he was the one to blame for the accident. Being the very person to push his friends into going to that high school party which was held by the top cheerleader Chelsea Groats, who was very hard headed and stubborn... Why did this happen?... Why couldn't the accident be prevented?... Taichi made his way upstairs of the Yagami resident and shut the door to his then pressed his back against the door leaning on it... Taichi took a couple of short breaths and glanced down to the soft carpet. If he could go back in time and save Meiko he surely would take that chance... It just killed him as to how vulnerable and unaware he was whenever Meiko took the hit for him. It occurred to the teen that Meiko showed prestige towards him and really did indicate how much she cared for him... Oh how much of an idiot he felt he truly was to not notice how much Meiko really cared for him... A couple of days after the accident he got into a fight with Yamato who seemed very exasperated and kept glaring dagger at him. He remembered one word that really dug a hole through him and kept repeating like an old worn recorder.

"Baka"

It was the one word that kept slapping Taichi across the face... the one word that reminded him how truly guilty he had felt for what occurred. Ever since the accident things have taken a toll for Taichi for the worst. His grades have been slipping from a B minus to a straight F student. It was really difficult for Taichi to concentrate in his classes... The one class Taichi is passing is his Culinary Arts class with Mr. Nishijimia who is often indulgent with him. He remembered his teacher trying to give him advice but to Taichi's dismay it really didn't work all to well... especially with the thoughts of suicide stabbing holes through him like a sharp dagger... Escape was the one word Taichi truly needed in order to return to the person he once was... the very person who could crack a really good joke after someone tells a bad one... the very person who was able to stand up for himself when it came to someone who was opposing him. The recent fight he had with Yamato really indicated how much he really was changing and the change wasn't for the better of him. Feeling as if the world had already come crashing down on him... Taichi made a dash from his bedroom to the bathroom avoiding his younger sister and taking a hard look at himself in at the bathroom mirror with the door closed shut behind him... How would if feel to snatch away your own life?

 **Meanwhile**

Meiko sighed as she made her way towards the Yagami resident... the shy teen wanted to stop by the resident in order to try to find any key elements that will help her remember what it was she loved and what it was that she was truly missing.

"I...If only i could remember what it was i wanted to protect... I..I mean i did recall saying that i believed i was suppose to love Taichi... but i really don't remember who he is... h..how could i love someone i barely know?"

the cool breeze from the winds above blew against Meiko's cheeks making her zip the jacket she was wearing... when did the weather become so chilly. It took Meiko about a good 15 minutes to reach the Yagami resident... once she made her way up the front door steps she gently knocked on the door... hoping that whoever answered her request could quickly let her inside... the jacket she was wearing wasn't doing her much good. After a couple of seconds the door creaked open revealing a young brunette who seems an awful lot shorter then the shy teen. She had short chocolate brown hair that curled down to her shoulders... a long sleeved pink shirt tagged with long black leggings she also had a golden bracelet that was secured around her wrist. The two girls exchanged glances that way until the girl cleared her throat and smiled

"Remember me Meiko its Hikari Yagami, one of your closest friends."

Meiko who seems confused answered with integrity

"No sorry i really don't remember you but i am trying my hardest."

Hikari gave the teen a warm smile and welcomed her inside the house. Once Meiko entered the two girls were quiet for a while that was until Meiko began looking at all the decorations meticulously. Hikari giggled the curious minded girl and smiled once more

"Oh my Meiko its really does look like you have never seen a house before?

Meiko looked back slightly embarrassed and bowed

"I...Im really sorry i just never seen this many decorations before."

Hikari giggled once more and raised an eyebrow

"Do you want me to call Taichi here?"

The name began ringing to Meiko... that name seemed very much familiar but she found it exasperating that she couldn't remember. Meiko slightly nodded which resulted into Hikari shouting

"Oni Chan come down here you have a visitor!"

At first the voice in which belonged to Taichi didn't occur which caused Hikari to become worried... It really became evident that Taichi wasn't going to answer her... she knew all to well of how distant things have been between them. After the car accident Hikari couldn't help but to feel sorry for her brother even thought she blamed him for what happened. Hikari then sighed and looked at Meiko

"Look normally i wouldn't do this but i want you to go upstairs and go talk to Taichi. He and I are just in a stalemate at the moment and really find it hard to talk to one another."

Meiko nodded at Hikari and slightly wrapped the younger girl in a deep hug that caused tears to start welling from Hikari's eyes. The younger girl never felt so much connection to a new friend she recently met. But more or less she felt that that hug sparked a deep connection between them. Meiko then made her way upstairs and saw that a bright light was shinning threw one of the doors... once she reached the door she realized the door was locked and that someone was in there... the only assumption she could pull was that Taichi locked himself inside the room. Meiko gently knocked on the door hoping for a responce... which sounded like it would never come. She then knocked on the door a little harder hoping that Taichi would hear. After a couple of more knocks the door knob turned to reveal the chocolate brown haired teen in pain... his orange short sleeved shirt was wrinkled...the goggles that were once on his head were now dropped to the edge of his neck... in his right hand was a a box of medication. He blinked a couple of times and looked to the black haired teen with shock.

"M...Meiko what are you doing here?"

Meiko didn't know how to answer him without feeling like a complete idiot... This was the guy she swore to herself she had feelings for... She wanted to jump up and hug him and to tell him that everything will be alright... but she didn't want to look ridiculous to him... and most importantly she didn't want to confuse him knowing that her memory wasn't crystal clear. She nodded to the brunette and found herself crying... she didn't know why she was upset but the look of sadness was evident on his face seemed to be the cause. Taichi quickly pulled Meiko into a sweet warm embrace which caused her heart to beat against his. Time itself began to stop within their hearts letting the moment between them make its course. Taichi then secured his arms around her placing his head on her shoulder.

"Meiko I need to tell you something."

Meiko looked up to Taichi and nodded giving him the gesture to continue

" I don't know when this happened but its whenever I look at you my heart tends to beat out of my chest. The sweetness in your voice causes my cheeks to light up brightly. The way you kiss me removes all the painful scars I have been dying to eradicate. I want toPROTECT that smile you hold so dear. I want to be your escape!"

Meiko wrapped her arms around his neck and found there faces inches away from each other... each of them could feel the others hot breath pressing against them. Taichi then leaned closer to her kissing her lips with great passion... she then followed Taichi's lead and kissed the brunette back with all her energy... running her fingers threw Taichi's chocolate brown hair. The kiss in which they shared was what made Meiko breathless... she honestly didn't know what to say only her emotions were speaking the words for her. She needed Taichi... he was her getaway, he became a very important figure to her life and she couldn't afford to lose him. Taichi then ruffled the ends of her midnight black hair and smiled.

"You know your really beautiful whenever your smiling."

Meiko blushed which revealed a deep crimson coated color across her face. She then leaned towards Taichi and whispered

"You will forever and always be my escape."

Once more the two lovebirds have shared a couple of more passionate kisses between each other... It was the first time that Taichi and Meiko felt needed and certainly the feeling of being love would never run out.

 **Well that concludes the story... I am a really big fan of Meichi and would really love these two to end up together in Digimon Adventure Tri. I know the ending sounds a little cheesy but thats the good in stories right XD... I really hope i did put both Taichi and Meiko in character based off of reunion. Anyways i hope you guys like the story and please review!**

 **My AMV to this fanfic is on my youtube channel "Shalean Faniel" and the video "Meichi-My Escape" is what really goes with the fanfic so please watch it!**


End file.
